Obsession
by Ev'ryBody'sGotALaughin'Place
Summary: You didnt have to kidnap me; you couldve just asked me out on a date like a normal guy." "You wouldve said no." "That's why you keep trying," I tried to think of an example, "like Mike." "And does Mike ever prevail?" "Y... no." "My point exactly." AU BxE
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I know that people wanted me to write _Marry Me? _first, but I couldn't sleep, and I already had this one written out. School is going to kill me in the morning tomorrow, so please review, give me some love, please!

This story is kind of going to be like my Le Vampire story, just present-day and in Forks. But it'll also be completely different… I'm confusing you, aren't I? Ok, it's not going to be exactly like Phantom of the Opera, like Le Vampire is, but the idea would be the same.

--

_**Obsession**_

--

Prologue

I glanced down at the blue leather book that my mother had given me. My life had been anything but normal as of late, and I thought that it was as good a time as any to begin writing in the journal. I sighed, and opened the cover.

I struggled with a name. Nothing seemed to fit exactly what went on. Then the word 'OBSESSION' flashed through my mind. Did it fit?

I pulled out my pocket dictionary, and checked.

Obsession

An idea or feeling that completely occupies the mind

The state of being obsessed with somebody or something

It seemed to fit him perfectly, so, in my messy scrawl, I wrote down that one word onto the cover, and turned to the first page.

----

----

----

Date: September 15. Time: 12:36. Location: Forks High School cafeteria.

"Edward Cullen is staring at you," Jessica giggled, pointing towards the Cullen table. Sure enough, Edward was staring at our table intently while his sister, Alice, and her boyfriend, Jasper Hale conversed with one another. His amber eyes met my chocolate ones for a split second before I blushed, and quickly glanced down at my tray of food, creating a sort of shield between us with my hair.

"Is he still looking over here?" I whispered to her. She nodded, and turned her head to giggle once again. I sighed, and fought back the embarrassment that threatened to send me home, crying to Charlie.

I had only been here at Forks High for little over a month, and every day at lunch Jessica would tell me that Edward –Edward Cullen: the god of all gods, the handsomest guy here, the guy who showed nothing but hostile thoughts to me—was staring at me. A few weeks ago, he saved me from a terrible accident that put two other people in the hospital. Before that, he had seemed to be warming up to me, but afterward he went right back to his hating self, and we never spoke a word to each other since. I tried to ignore him as much as possible, but so far I had been having little –if any—success in doing so. He was just so _mean…_

"So Mrs. Hale is directing a school play," Lauren began conversationally. Mrs. Hale was the mother of Jasper Hale, and was the school's drama teacher. "_Phantom of the Opera, _actually. And, I was hoping that you, Jess, would go audition with me." I didn't really care, but I was grateful for the distraction.

"Yeah, I'll go," she replied, but added, "But only if Bella comes as well."

I glanced up at them. Lauren rolled her eyes and looked away, and Jess smiled brightly at me. I grimaced, and shook my head. It wasn't a good idea for me to audition for anything.

"Please, Bella?" she asked. I shook my head again.

"Why not?" Mike Newton demanded. "I'll go too, if it'd help you out."

Now there was no possible way for me to get out of it. Mike was a sweet guy, he really was, but he was also pretty darn persistent. He didn't take no for an answer. And, besides, if I said no one more time, he and Jess wouldn't leave me alone until I agreed. So I did, hoping that it would save me precious alone time.

I nodded hesitantly. "Fine, I'll go with you. But I can promise you now that I won't make it in," I insisted.

Mike scoffed. "Nonsense! I think you'd have as much a chance as any to get even the best part! You know, like… uhh…" He turned to Jess. "What's her name?"

"Christine."

"Right, Christine. I think you'd even be able to get the role of Christine, Bella," he said, grinning at me cheekily.

"Actually Mike, I already have the role of Christine Daae in the bag!" Lauren announced. "I know _Phantom _by heart; I've read the book seven times, watched the movies enough times to quote them, and have memorized each and every song in the musical!" She didn't have to say, for we already knew that. She never stopped talking about _Phantom _from the time she was eight, when she had first discovered the works of Andrew Lloyd Webber. I saw Mike turn away to face the wall. He rolled his eyes dramatically, causing me to giggle—quietly, of course. He smiled at me and looked down at something underneath the table. A few seconds after he looked up, I felt my cell phone vibrate in my pocket. I took it out and read the newly-received text message.

_I still think u would make a better Christine ;D – Mike_

I flipped the phone shut and smiled at him, but it was forced, as usual. Then the bell ran, signaling that lunchtime was over, and class was to begin soon. I stood up from the table and grabbed my bag, slinging it over my shoulder.

"See you later, guys," I said, turning to leave, I opened the doors to the cafeteria and ventured out into the cold, rainy weather of Forks, Washington.

* * *

Date: September 15. Time: 1:18. Location: Biology

I had Biology after lunch. It was the class that I hated most out of my day; it was the bane of my existence. It was the class that I shared a lab table with none other than Edward Cullen himself.

I pretended not to notice him as I plopped down in the seat next to him. Despite my efforts, though, I couldn't help but notice how his hands weren't clutching at the poor table for dear life, like they normally were. Edward had always been strange; avoiding everyone and everything, but it was only when he sat next to me that he tensed up and went still as stone. I was pretty grateful that that wasn't the case today.

But, even though he wasn't hostile today, didn't mean that I couldn't feel his stare as he seemingly burned a hole right through the side of my head. So I did the same thing I had at lunch, letting my hair fall over my shoulder to create a curtain between us, successfully blocking my view of him. But not him of me.

Once again my efforts had been wasted, as I could still feel his penetrating gaze on me.

_Look away, look away, look away, _I commanded to him in my head. But of course he didn't, and I could feel him the entire period.

I didn't hear a word that Mr. Banner spoke the entire period. It seemed like Edward and I were the only two in the room, I was that aware of him. I was seriously tempted to turn to him and say, "You know, staring is only considered polite for the first few seconds. After that it just makes you seem creepy." But of course I didn't. I was too big a coward to do that.

Finally the bell rang. I was able to breathe again once he was out of the room. I sighed as I watched his retreating figure, and began to pack up my things.

Just as I finished putting the last of my things into my bag, Mike came up to my table.

"What's up with him?" he asked. He obviously meant Edward.

"You mean you haven't noticed?" I responded curtly, slinging my bag over my shoulder and stomping towards the door. He trailed closely behind. "That's how he's being acting towards me since I got here."

"Oh. I'm, uh… I'm sorry to hear that."

"Yeah, thanks."

Gym class was the same. I nearly killed myself with all of the physical activity we had to do, and yet another inanimate object hated me by the end of the hour. Mike liked to tell me that I seemed to have some sort of ball magnet in my forehead or something, because, no matter what I did, they always seemed to find me. And hit me. And it was always in the forehead.

I was more than happy when the final bell of the day rang, and I was able to escape with Mike.

Jessica and Lauren met up with us halfway to the school's stage room.

The place was a madhouse; full of teens practicing the roles they wanted with all their might, stage crew members cleaning up and testing out new sets and whatnot, and it was _loud. _

Lauren stalked off towards the stage, Jessica trailing behind her, chatting away, and Mike soon followed, leaving me completely alone.

I didn't plan on doing anything anyways, so when they left it gave me my opportunity to escape. I spun around and headed for the door, but was stopped by a large figure as soon as I turned around.

--

A/N: I don't exactly know if they do that kind of stuff in High School, though you have to admit it'd be pretty cool!

Guess who this 'large figure' is correctly, and I'll give you a cookie!

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

_W-o-w. This story has been well recieved so far! Thanks for that! _

_My school's power decided to go out on us, so they gave us a day off. And because of that, this chapter happened. ;D_

_Enjoy._

* * *

***~*~*~*||BPoV||*~*~*~***

* * *

"Jake!" I squealed and wrapped my arms around his neck –I had gotten used to the hotness of it— bouncing up and down slightly out of excitement. Jacob Black had been my best friend out of school since I had first moved here. His dad had sold me his truck, and after that we just clicked. Jake and I now spent almost every waking moment together—besides school. He went to the school down on the Reservation where he lived, so it was odd to see him here.

"What're you doing here?" I asked, tucking a loose strand of hair behind my ear and pulling away from him.

He chuckled. "Well, the boys and I down at the Res decided to do a little bit of student exchange," he explained. "Ready to put up with me for the next month and a half?"

I chortled loudly at that, and he laughed with me.

"That's awesome," I announced. "But why are you, you know, here? I didn't know you could act."

"I didn't know _you _could either," he retorted playfully, elbowing my side.

"I don't; Jessica and Lauren dragged me along."

His eyes got wide. "Ohh, okay, I see…"

I nodded slowly and grimaced. "Yep." I popped the 'p', and stuffed my hands in my pockets, rocking back and forth on my heels.

The double doors that led outside opened wide and none other than Edward Cullen strode in, stalking off towards Mrs. Hale like he owned the place, and looking more like a Greek god than anyone else had a right to.

He brushed past me and as he did, Jacob's lips curled back past his teeth in a snarl at him. Edward glanced back to glare at him as well, but never stopped his pace towards the drama teacher.

I looked at Jake confusedly, and the second he saw me looking at him, he replaced his snarl with a warm smile in my direction. I smiled back, but I was still perplexed as hell.

"So what part are you auditioning for?" he inquired, trying to change the subject and keep me from asking when he so obviously knew I was going to ask. _What was that all about?_

"Anything I'm given," I replied indifferently, trying to forget his hostile behavior to Edward. How ironic, don't you think?

I couldn't hear anything that Jake said after that; I was too busy watching Edward converse with Mrs. Hale. She flipped her perfect, flowing blonde hair back over her chair and shook her head at Edward, who was standing in front of her and seemingly begging for something. It was quite funny, actually.

Out of the shadows, the school's principal, Mrs. Cullen paced over to them. Surprisingly enough, Edward and Alice just happened to be hers and Dr. Cullen's foster kids.

"Is there something wrong here, Edward?" I heard her ask, though it was quiet, considering how far away we were from them.

Edward threw a pointed glance in her direction. "No, Mrs. Cullen," he answered curtly. Mrs. Hale said something to him and he rolled his eyes –even from here they seemed to smolder, so it was fairly easy to see what they were doing—and nodded, before taking a seat next to her in one of the old, scruffy fold-up chairs that occupied that entire part of the room.

"Bella? You who!" Jake waved a hand in front of my face, effectively bringing me back from my little Edward-obsessed world.

"Huh?"was my pathetic response.

Jake guffawed loudly. "Same old Bella," he mumbled, fingering my hair playfully. I swatted at his hands, and scurried away from him.

"Come on, auditions are about to start," I murmured, keeping at least an arm's length away from him. I may have not been girly, but no one touched the hair. It was frizzy enough without people running their hands through it all the time.

I tried to make my stance look proud as I walked past Edward and Mrs. Hale, but only ended up tripping over air, and Jake had to catch me. Edward snickered and looked away, and Mrs. Hale just smirked. I silently wondered what her problem was, but wasn't able to think about it too long, because Jake was now pulling me along, up onto the stage.

Mrs. Hale went through nearly every student, her expressions to each audition ranged from complete and utter repulsion to slight acceptance. She was never fully impressed by any of them, though.

I freaked out, but was able to get through it. Jake, as surprising as it was, did pretty well. I didn't know he could sing, but apparently he could. And very well, as far as I was concerned.

After everyone was done, Mrs. Hale announced that she would post the final choices tomorrow, as she was gathering up her things with such ease and grace. Mrs. Hale's beauty wasn't able to be compared with any model out there, she was that beautiful. Edward stood with her, and they walked out together. I heard Edward ask her, "Please?" one final time, and, once again, she shook her head. Edward groaned, and then the door closed behind them.

* * *

***~*~*~*||EPoV||*~*~*~***

* * *

"Since when do _you _audition for the theatre?" Alice asked in a disbelieving tone as she skipped into the kitchen, where I was currently sitting at the counter doing absolutely nothing.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I growled, the leaf on the plant near me suddenly becoming of the upmost importance, and needed every ounce of my attention. I didn't audition; I merely fought with Rose over what part Bella would get.

"Well," she began, plopping down on the stool next to me, "I See you and a certain Ms. Swan playing the leads in a play." She grinned evilly. "_Phantom of the Opera, _actually."

I scowled at her in shock. "What?" I asked stupidly.

She pretended to be contemplating something. "Well, technically she's only the understudy, but still."

Rosalie came in then. I flew up from my seat and stood in front of her. "You promised to give her the lead!" I snarled. She merely smirked.

"First off, I never said that I really would. If I remember correctly, I only said, 'I'll think about it', and I did. Second, sorry Ed, but someone was better. Lauren actually has a decent voice; better than Bella's. But I gave you a lead part, and she's the understudy. I was originally going to give her a minor part, like Meg, but I decided to be nice today." That was a first. "I did as well as I could while still doing my job correctly." She smirked again.

"I didn't even audition," I insisted. "And which lead? Aren't there two male leads in that play?"

"Yep!" Alice piped in from behind us.

"Phantom, naturally," Rose answered, and brushed past me.

"Ha, funny," I mumbled sarcastically. Of course she'd give me the brooding, darker role of the two.

"But maybe you'll get lucky, and Lauren will be sick the day of the show-"

"-she better not,-" Rose hissed.

"-and then Bella will be able to play! That happened to Jazz and I when he took me to go see it played in 1980-something — I can't remember the exact year — the woman who played Christine was actually the understudy, and she did great. You never know." She shrugged. She should know; she was the physic one.

Then I was hit with a brilliant plan: what if Bella was better than Lauren? What if someone could make her better? I voiced my idea, and both girls cracked up.

I frowned. "What? It could work."

"And who, may I ask, would teach her?" Rose asked.

"Me, of course." I said it as though it were the most obvious thing in the world. They both began laughing even harder.

I ignored them, and stomped out of the room. I'd show them. Bella was about to become the greatest singer they had ever seen, and I was going to be the one behind it.

* * *

***~*~*~*||BPoV||*~*~*~***

* * *

Jake drove me home that day. He was slightly angry about how slow my truck was, but seemed happy to be spending time with me. I hadn't seen him in months. He left his Volkswagen Rabbit back at the school, though, and when I asked him how he planned on getting it home, all he did was say in a very mysterious manner, "Oh, I have my ways." He seemed to be getting more and more confusing each and every day.

Jake was very hesitant to leave, and ended up staying for dinner. I was surprised that he didn't ask to spend the night, because, knowing Charlie, he would've said yes in a heartbeat. I admit that I was pretty glad to see him go, when he finally did. At 9 o'clock at night.

I sighed in relief as I plopped down on the couch. "Finally," I moaned.

I heard Charlie chuckle from behind me.

"He's only trying to look out for you, Bells. He's a good kid, and only means well; you know that." And I did.

I huffed. Why did dads always have to be right all the time?

"You're right," I sighed. "I'll apologize in the morning." I got up from the couch and began to trudge my way over to the stairs.

"Goin' to bed so early?" Charlie called.

"Yeah, I'm tired." I was halfway up the steps when I heard him flip the television on. A game was probably on.

As soon as I reached my room, I headed straight for my dresser, pulling out a pair of pajamas and my toiletries, and rushing to the bathroom.

My shower was quick; a simple, 'get in, get washed, get out' kind of shower. I was rather pleased with myself, considering that I usually lost track of time in the shower, and ended up staying in there for an hour before realizing –but only because there was no more hot water—that I needed to get out. I got dressed in what I brought quickly, brushed my teeth, and brushed through my hair. It was only twenty minutes since I had first gotten in that I returned to my bedroom.

I grabbed my iPod from its spot atop my desk and turned on one of my favorite soothing sounds apps. Also, while I was up, I grabbed a random book off my book shelf – it ended up being Phantom of the Opera by Gaston Leroux, ironically enough – and turned off all the lights and plugged in a nightlight that I used for reading purposes and curled up on my bed, allowing myself to get lost with the characters in my book….

I didn't know how much time had passed, I only knew that about half the book went by, when I was startled by something outside my window.

Normally I was never the type to actually go and figure out what it was, I was more of the kind of person to shriek and hide under the covers – but in my defense, Renee let me watch too many scary movies when I was younger – so it was a big surprise when I grudgingly set the book down on the table and got out of bed.

I crept up slowly to the window, only peering out of it for something out of the ordinary at first, and when I saw nothing is when I opened it to get a better look.

There was nothing to find, or so I thought, so I shook my head at myself and began to close the window.

Then, out of nowhere, these scorching golden eyes were staring back at me from out the window.

* * *

***~*~*~*||Important A/N||*~*~*~***

* * *

_Sorry for the cliffie. I seem to do this a lot with my other stories, so this one really had no hope of being different._

_For those of you who wanted it to be Edward who she ran into, sorry to disappoint D:_

_Okay, time to clear some things up! ;D_

_The Cullens and Hales are all vampires, yes, but in order for it to work; they couldn't all be siblings, so I switched it up a bit._

_Rose is Mrs. Hale, married to Emmett Hale, who is a car repairman in this, and Jasper is posing as their son, and Alice's boyfriend. And Alice and Edward are Carlisle, who is a doctor as usual, and Esme, who is the principal at the high school's foster kids. They tell everyone that Edward and Alice are fraternal twins, and their real parents died in a car crash, and Esme is really their aunt. In this story, Emmett, Rose, Carlisle, and Esme all look the same age, so Rose and Emmett get to pose as adults._

_Also, like I said before, this is kind of like a present-day version of Phantom of the Opera. But with my own plot. You know, when the Phantom is in love with Christine because of her voice and whatnot, and helps her with her voice, and then kidnaps her… yeah, sort of like that. Except, Edward is just plain in love with her here, and just doesn't realize it quite yet ^^_

_I THINK that clears everything up, but if not, be sure to PM me with any questions you may have, and I'll be more than happy to explain! Oh yeah, and if you're curious as to what the stage room looks like, there's a picture up on my profile!_

_Any guesses on what's happening are well appreciated! You can also guess on what Edward had been begging Mrs. Hale for, though it may be obvious to some. :D_

_Review, please!_


	3. AN

Ok, so guess what! I'm pathetic. I know. It's been who knows how long since I updated and all I give you is a stupid author's note. I'm sorry. Well, on the bright side, I was reading Cullen Manor again and I think I have an idea for the next few chapters, so I'm not going into this blindly like I have been, but that doesn't mean I'll be writing it any time soon. Sorry. I'll try to get better, but my life has been hell recently, so don't expect anything.


	4. AN2

Ugh, I'm a terrible person. I've rejected my stories for so long... and I'm soooooo sorry, guys. i feel horrible, 'cause you were all sooooo great to me and helped me so much... But I am only a young teenage girl, and I lose interest very very quickly and I hate to say it but I've kinda lost interest in fanfiction. I hate doing this to you guys, but when a writer can't write anymore... there's nothing left to save. Life's been so hard, what with my poor poor mother being ill with kidney failure and my stupid boyfriend and friends' drama.

The other night, I was looking through my old stories and I was reading the reviews my stories were given, and, looking back on it, I can't believe how much support you guys gave me, and then it got even better when I found out that my stories were part of some of the communities that had some of the best stories I had ever read and it made me so happy that my readers ranked me with them.

I may or may not post new chapters every once in a while, but I haven't given up writing completely. I absolutely adore writing stories with my own characters, and I'm going to be converting some of my stories -like You Found Me, which has already been converted- with my own characters and I'm thinking about posting them over on FictionPress, so watch out for me over there! I'm under the same name.

But besides that... thank you all so very much for the support and love you've all given me all this time, and I'm sooooo sorry to leave like this.

Please forgive me, guys.

Ev'rybody'sGotALaughin'Place

P.S. if you read this once, you don't have to read it on any other story of mine; they all say the same thing.


	5. Chapter 3 REAL CHAPTER!

A/N: IM BACK! :D eh.. For the time being, at least. I've been going through a bit of a rough patch, and right now I'm confined to my bed, because of an unfortunate "accident" I had, which included a razor and a couple meltdowns... But that is all I will say on the matter. All that matters is that I'm back on track with my writing, and it will be better than ever :) enjoy!

I shrieked and backed away from the window, slamming it roughly. That didn't stop the intruder, though; he quickly got the window back up and was standing in my room.

By this point, I was terrified. I ran for the door as fast as I could, but he still managed to get there before I did and blocked my path out. I opened my mouth to scream but he muffled my scream with his hand.

"Don't scream," he whispered into my ear. "I'm not going to hurt you."

I was so petrified that I couldn't even move. His hand was as cold as ice and it chilled me to the bone.

His breath was cool against my cheek. "Come with me." He took my hand in his and led me to the window. I didn't know what had come over me. I was actually _letting _him take me to my window, and I stood there as he climbed through it and pulled me out as well onto the tree that stood right outside my window. He scooped me up into his arms and then we were off, so quickly that my mind didn't have even a second to register what was going on. Everything around me was a blur- everything except the moon in the sky, which just happened to be full that night. I kept my gaze fixated on it, because everything else was making me dizzy.

Then, we stopped. Just as quickly as we had begun, the journey from my room to wherever we were now, was over.

There was a large lake where we were now. The stranger set me down and walked with me across the tiny dock, to a small gondola-type boat in the water. This all reminded me so much of the play that we were performing at school; the one that I had been forced to attend the auditions for. I couldn't remember the name; all that was on my mind right then was the person I was with, and the beautiful moon above us.

He gestured towards the boat, and I took the hint, getting in it and sitting down among the many pillows that graced the inside as delicately as I possibly could, with him following right behind.

As we floated down the lake in the boat, I took the opportunity to study the man I was with. He wore a white, full-faced mask, so I couldn't see his face. But I could see his eyes, which were a brilliant golden color. His hair was an oddly-colored bronze, a color that I had only seen on one other person; and that person's name and face evaded me completely at that moment. I didn't even care right then. I only cared about this man, for some strange reason. I didn't understand it, really. It didn't make any sense why I felt safe with this total stranger... But I did.

Soon, we came to a large tunnel, and the journey through it was long and dark, with the occasional light coming from the few lanterns which were attached to the tunnel walls. Not long after, we arrived at what I presumed was our final destination. It was a room, filled with only a large, ivory piano and many, many lit candles.

The man got out of the boat then, and pulled it up to the shore before taking my hand, helping me out, and leading me towards that grand piano.

He sat me down on the left side of the bench, while he took his seat on the right. Then, he began to play the most beautiful music I had ever heard in my life.

He played for a long time. It began to make me sleepy, and, not too long after, I think I fell asleep, listening to the gorgeous lullaby that he played for me.

A/N: Not the longest chapter in history, but believe me, it's very important to the story. Now, I'm quite tired myself, and am going to go to bed :) please review, I need to hear what my wonderful readers thought more than anything right now :)


	6. Cry For Help

No new chapter. Yeah, yeah, I know. I've gotta stop doing this to you guys. But listen; this is really important.

I'm scared. Ever since I stopped writing, my life's been going to crap, to put it bluntly. My grades are slipping, I'm losing all my friends, I hurt myself on a daily basis, and I cry myself to sleep almost every night. The other night, as I was cutting my wrists, I was going for stitches. I actually WANTED stitches in my wrist.

I don't know how many of you read that one-shot about Edward killing himself that I had up here not too long ago, but it was a cry for help. I want help. I posted that the night I tried to kill myself. Yeah, I know, I said it was about a suicide attempt of my ex.

I lied.

The other night I was laying in bed, and I had an epiphany. When I gave up on writing, I was basically throwing myself to the wolves. Writing, as it turns out, was my way of relieving stress. Now that I don't have that, I'm nothing but stress.

I want to fix that. Please, guys, don't read this and think, "God. How pathetic can Laughin'Place get? She's such an attention whore!" because that's not what I'm trying to say. This is not a scream for attention, it's a cry for help. Don't tell me I only want attention, or that I'm just being an emotional fifteen-year-old, or that I'm possessed or something. Trust me, I've heard it all, and it's those types of comments that have made me hide my depression from everyone.

I don't think the anti-depressants I'm on are working... and that scares me. Please, guys, help me get back to writing. Help me through this. I want my stress-reliever back. I need it. Any kind words or help getting back on track with my stories that you guys can give would really make a difference in my life right now. You guys are seriously the last chance I'm giving myself.

Love, Laughin'Place


End file.
